


Hotel Luigi

by AlexOnTheLoose



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Luigi, Parody, e - Freeform, lol, lugio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOnTheLoose/pseuds/AlexOnTheLoose
Summary: It all began when the Mario Bros. won another contest they didn't enter. Because Luigi's Mansion 3 definitely needs to happen, they somehow fall for it again. This time, the prize was a vacation at Stinkyburg Hotel! Will they open and close doors over and over again? What types of spooky beauties will they meet? Find out in this really dumb one-shot I decided to write! Woop.





	Hotel Luigi

Once upon a time, somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom...

*A doorbell ring can be heard, than Mario opened the door*

"It's a letter," Mario pointed out. "well duh" said Luigi. "Why are all your words in lowercase?" Mario asked. "don't ask lol" Luigi answered.

Mario gave Luigi the letter, then he opened it.

"YOU WIN!

-Stinkyburg Hotel"

"ooo what'd i win" Luigi asked, with no question marks in sight.

"Guess we'd better magically teleport to 'Stinkyburg Hotel™!'"

*and then they did said magic teleport thing.*

"We're here now." Said mario.

Suddenly, a really big grabby hand gotted Mario and trapped him in the hotel!

Luigi said "o nooo" and now Luigi has to save Mario yet again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luigi hesitantly walked into the hotel, pondered why it's called Luigi's Mansion 3 and not Luigi's Hotel, and started his epic ghostly adventure!I

As soon as he walked into the hotel....

He met a really nice desk lady who pointed exactly where Mario was. Luigi said "thx lol" and continued.

After that, he met a evil ghosts that wanted to eat Luigi because I don't know. Then Luigi became the one punch man guy and defeated them. As it turns out, the ghost was part of a gang of ghosts. Loogie defeated them too.

Then Luigi found Peach and Maro in the same room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry 4 a lot of exclamation marks lol) and then the big boo guy gotted Luigi and ruined everything.

But, this wasn't the end.

Daisy came in and then did her side special from smash bros. She saved everyone because Daisy is the best! and then everything was back to normal, that's was Hotel Luigi.

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

Once everything was normal again, peach and daisy noticed that Luigi talked in all lowercase. The they found out that Luigi was SANS ALL ALONG! AND THAT ALSO MEANS LUIGI IS NEWS 2 CUZ LUIGI IS SANS AND SANS IS NESS O EM GEE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!11

And they lived happily ever after... The end.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
